When She Came
by UndauntedNightmare
Summary: Bunch of my Logan/Kami stories put into a mix of chapters. Do not read if you do not like Kami.
1. Bless

Okay, I am sorry I haven't updated the story; high school has really put a damper on my schedule. I promise that within a few weeks that I will be active again. I am putting this one shot on because I wanted to put at least something up and to show how Logan and Kami's relationship flows. This has nothing to do with the OC story. It's Logan/Kami. Also, Kami does drink out of desperation when she feels when she has nothing else. :P

* * *

><p>The red-head walked slowly down the halls of the mansion, her face sought with complete blankness. Her hair was tousled, not even cascading beyond her shoulders. She looked extremely exhausted, her green eyes ridden with stress.<p>

She had a name-Kami it was, an exotic name. Her parents didn't care what they named her; as long as she had a name, they were happy. Those days were long gone for her; all memories were vanishing from her mind.

Kami stopped, her pale pink lips drew out a sigh. There was no one ever around and she liked it, the solitude appeasing her stress, only for a moment.

She pulled out the alcoholic beverage and popped off the top, sipping the hard liquor desperately to ease her sleep deprivation.

Little did she know, Logan was walking down the halls as well; to evaluate the noise he had heard. He picked up the scent of the Alcohol, the smell burning his lungs with every breath he took.

Then before he knew it, Kami was right infront of him and she dropped the delicate glass, the shards of glass cutting through her skin like a knife. She yelped in pain, blood oozing from her wrist. Logan quickly got a napkin and put pressure on her wrist, to stop the blood from leaving its wound. He applied pressure to the wound, stopping the blood in its tracks.

After that, Logan pulled out adhesive tape and wrapped it around her wound. Kami gave him a slight smirk, as if to let him know that she was thankful. Quite thankful, actually.

Kami smiled again at him, this time it was more apparent and warm. He glanced at her nervously, his heart racing.

"You do know that you can talk, right?" Kami said slyly, her body against the crown-molded walls.

"Heh, sorry red. I guess it ain't the best day for ya, huh?" He replied, smoothing his blue hair out. Kami tilted her head slightly in confusion, fully unaware of his actions.

Logan smiled at her this time, making a scarlet blush shade Kami's pale face. He moved closer to her, holding out his large hand. She reluctantly took his hand in hers and he squeezed her hand gently, as if to let her know he was there.

"Heh, ya know what? Ya ain't so bad. Ya actually seem to be pretty cute." Logan complemented her, looking at her green eyes.

"Eh, I'm alright. I have flaws you know. It makes me feel actually human, but that's the only human trait left in me." Kami responded quietly.

"Hm, yeah that seems bout' true red. I can relate."

"By the way, stop calling me red!" She said jokingly, still smiling at him. He chased after her playfully down the narrow halls.

Without knowing, Logan picked up the small woman from behind and cuddled up against her, enjoying her company and warmth.

"Ya don't have to be alone, Kami, because now, I'm here."

With that, Kami gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

* * *

><p>Okay so, this is my first one shot. :3 It may not be the best, but I put my heart into it. Review please. :D<p> 


	2. Vigor

Okay this is the second part of my Logan/Kami one shot series. :3 The OC story is in the works as of now. It should be done by Wednesday. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The light succumbed to the neverending darkness; the sunset casting its shadow, readying itself for a short slumber.<p>

The blue-haired man smiled at this; he didn't enjoy the day like he loved the night. The night had a Gothic beauty to it; it soothed him like a warm bath.

He sighed happily, the cool air hitting his face softly. Logan felt at peace for the first time in years; he wondered why he felt such joviality.

'It can't be her. No way. It ain't Kami Kennedy that's the reason for all this fuzzy happiness.' He mumbled to himself. The red-head was in his head all the time; he just couldn't get her out.

She intoxicated his mind like sweet sugar, you couldn't resist it and once you've had a little of it, you crave it a lot more each time you indulge it.

_Sabertooth..._

He frowned upon that thought; that man made him angry. He wanted to hurt Kami to make Logan feel depressed.

'Eh, forget about em. He ain't worth the pain.'

Logan was unaware that the frail woman was watching him; her red hair swaying slightly from the breeze. He didn't care if others couldn't understand her; he had met someone with just as a haunting past as he had. She was someone who could relate-someone who understood right away.

At first, he had this weird obsession with her eyes; they were so green and had traces of fear within them. He still found her eyes pretty, but he knew he found other things pretty about her too.

Logan slowly walked over to Kami and embraced her lightly, not wanting to harm the smaller woman. She gave him a bright smile and kissed his cheek lightly. Everything Kami did was light and ballerina-like; she was short, after all.

* * *

><p>A while later in the mansion, Logan led Kami to his room; holding her hand tightly to avoid her getting an injury. Kami followed behind like a dog with its master. She softly lied down next to him, cuddling really close. She shivered when she was near him; a chill went down her spine. He sure knew how to make her blush.<p>

Even in all the darkness, Kami blushed, a scarlet colour tinging her cheeks. She never really felt this away about a guy before. No one ever noticed her looks and often poked fun at the times when she would randomly space out; she couldn't help it-the flaws she had made her feel the most human that she would ever be again. Also being with Logan had opened her up to the world; just enough when she could have one or two good friends.

"Ya know red, ya don't have to be so quiet." Logan spoke quietly, seeing if she was awake. She snapped up her head and turned on the lamp, her expression was poised, she looked into his brown eyes.

"Eh, nothing. Why you ask, badger?" She replied cutely, giggling softly.

"It's just... Heh, even I don't know. And hey don't call me Badger."

"Hm, well okay Logan."

Logan put his arms around her in a attempt to befuddle her; she blushed lightly and moved closer to him, listening to his even breathing. She smiled and ruffled his hair lightly.

"Goodnight Logan."

"Goodnight red."

Kami eased in his arms, breathing slowly and she finally relaxed and had a calm dreamless sleep. Logan watched her and smiled at her; the woman was in his arms. He loved that thought-no, he adored it. There were other women in his life before Kami, but she sure was special.

And finally, he gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then settled himself, smiling as he fell asleep.


	3. Lust

The waves crashed on the rocky shoreline, the crystal clear water dappled on the sand glimmering like diamonds in the sunlight. Kami adjusted herself on the lounge chair; today was her alleviating break from the other X-men.

It wasn't that she detested them or anything, but she needed solace for once. She moved her arms, synchronizing with the waves.

A towel was snuggled around her petite body so tightly that the outline of her curves were visible. When Kami thought she had peace, the other X-men walked outside, looking all ready for a mission.

They strided over to her in a hurry, panic washing over them like a rough wave. Xavier wheeled himself over to Kami, a look of worry on his aged face.

"Kami," the older man spoke, "Something terrible has occurred recently."

She gasps for breath, the colour dissipates from her face. She doesn't understand why they didn't inform her about Trask and his Sentinel program. She straightens her posture to look strong, but in her green eyes was complete fear.

"How come I didn't know about this?" She trembled, her body quivering.

Xavier shakes his head, knowing that this is how she'd comprehend this. The less Kami knew, the better.

"We did not want to frighten you." He said gently, the others behind him.

Xavier wheels himself away, all but one of the X-men leave. He saunters over to the small woman, enveloping her in his arms.

"Yer gonna be just fine, darlin." Logan grinned, looking down at Kami. She looks at him, unsure whether to believe him or not.

"I don't think so." She looked down solemnly. She moves closer to him and cuddles up to him. He embraces her lightly, trying hard not to scare her off. She is filled with compassion and relief. She sighs softly as she is in his arms. He watches over her protectively and she is euphoric.

She breaks the silence with her steady voice, all signs of fear eradicated.

"So, why didn't you guys tell me bout those Sentinels?"

"I know yer afraid of any weapon those humans release on us." Logan growled, suddenly turning from sweet to enraged. How dare those humans persecute mutant kind for even existing.

Kami is taken aback by Logan's sudden change in behavior and escapes his grip. He accidentally rips off the towel snugged on her body and her eyes widen. No one ever has ever seen her in her swimming attire because she usually left before anyone was awake.

Logan takes in her body and is in shock. He had never seen her without anything not covering her skin. Now, she stood there completely embarrassed, a pink blush clouds her cheeks. He puts a hand on her curves and feels them, a moan escaping her lips. He then picks her up and takes her to his room.

A smirk escapes his lips and he licks his lips. She allows him to have her and he is satisfied with her decision.

"Ya sure ya want this, Kami?"

"More than you'll ever know."


	4. Joviality

The darkness overcame the woman, her petite frame trembling violently. The paranoia washed over her even when the slightest drop of rain hit her gently. All she could do is stand there alone, her hands nervously tousling her red hair. Her green eyes emanated a deep fear. Death stared her in the face, but she completely disowned the thought that even it was possible.

Humans were another case of fear for her, all because of the persecution mutants received. Being a mutant was both a gift and a curse for the woman.

She felt drawn to the water, a feeling of euphoria crashing over her like a tidal wave. She sauntered towards the ocean, its heavenly aroma calmed her nerves. She crashed onto the soft sand, not caring if it was nighttime. This was the only place for her to escape reality.

She lied in the sand as if it were a soft bed. It rejuvenated her senses and her state of mind. She knew she couldn't stay here all night or the X-men would come looking for her.

Now in the depths of relaxation, the woman closed her tired eyes. She didn't realize that anyone would approach her. Not that she cared at all though.

However, her peace was short-lived. A figure was treading its way down the steep sand dunes. From the looks of it in the darkness, it looked gruff. The woman's eyelids opened and she grumbled in annoyance. Her relaxation was disturbed.

However, the figure just turned out to be Wolverine. He was sent out by Professor Xavier to find her. Not that the woman wanted to be found, she just needed time away from the wily kids inside the mansion.

"Darlin, whatcha doin' out here?" He gently inquired, holding his hand out to her.

"Eh you know, trying to find some peace." She began, "But from the looks of it, it was ruined."

Logan just scoffed and pulled her up from the ground. She squirmed as he picked her up, not used to being touched. He smirked and put the smaller woman down gently.

"Ya know Kami, ya don't need to be so brash."

"That's like telling me to jump off a cliff and expecting me to live." She joked, smiling. Such tantalizing behaviors were often shared between the two, but not many chose to recognize it.

He chuckled lightly; that woman had a dry sense of humor. Her quite and shy demeanor may be what others see, but when someone gets to know her, the oddities fade away.

A few hours later, Kami fell onto her bed like she was dead. Exhaustion overtook her and she shut her eyes in an attempt to fall into a deep sleep. The slightest sliver of light peeked through the curtains in her room and the light rudely awakened her. She collapsed onto the floor with a thump and groaned.

Logan jolted in his sleep and woke up as well. He opened the door to her room and wasn't too surprised to see Kami on the floor. It was common for her to roll off the bed when she sleeps.

Logan walked over to the annoyed woman and sat down near her. She attempted to glare at him, but failed at doing so. He wasn't phased at all.

"Fancy meeting you here darlin." He said lightly, smirking while his hand slipped into hers. Their fingers laced together and a pale shade of pink clouded Kami's cheeks, indicating that she was embarrassed.

"You know, you definitely are quite the womanizer." She said cutely, the blush not fading away. He laughed and just shook his head.

"Ya don't know the half of it."

She cuddled closer to him and fell asleep and he planted a quick kiss on her lips and she smiled in her sleep.

Yeah, they were definitely something.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lack of stories, I have no laptop no more so it's difficult to write stories.<p> 


	5. Death

"Kami, I need you to go now!"

Those words burned her heart intensely; pain erupting from her chest. Gasping for just even a breath, she choked. Flames smoldered within the ornate room, smoke intoxicating the air. She didn't want to leave him, not after all they've been through together.

Kami couldn't stay within a feet of the flames; even just a minor burn could have devestating effects on her. Logan ushered her out of the room, but she would not budge. She did not care if she faced the inevitable, she wanted to be with him. Even if it meant death.

"I am not leaving. I do not care about the consequences this may bring." She choked, her voice cracking from the heat, "I would be heartbroken if something happened to you, Logan."

"But, Kami-"

"I don't care, I'm staying." She stated firmly, her green eyes not leaving his. Not even the slightest sight of tears were present, only a resolute Kami stood there.

He stood there in awe, dumbfounded about her sudden change in personality. She never did this before. Her red hair blackened from the smoke. Her green eyes were the only things visible through the endless blackness. Logan couldn't believe it himself. Even there, she was beautiful.

"Kami, come on," He started, trying to stay calm, "You're gonna die and it'll be all my fault."

She shook her head, her posture poised and proud. She came up to him and pressed her delicate body to his. She gave him a gentle kiss, reminding him that she wasn't leaving him. He smiled slightly and kissed back.

They continued to kiss, the flames roaring around them. They didn't care about death, just as long as they were together, they would not have a care in the world. The concrete walls crumbled around them, falling nearby.

Kami gave him a tight, warm hug, her small body snug against his broad one. He cuddled with the smaller woman, not wanting anything to happen to her, but he knew that wasn't true. Kami finally broke down, tears cascading down her soft face. She needed to let out her emotions; keeping them bottled up was never a good thing, only foolish.

"Kami, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice low.

"Nothing, just needed to let out my emotions." She responded quietly, her voice soft. She smiled up at him sincerely. Only he could make her smile. Not even the other X-men could do such a thing. It was a rare sight.

The flames now almost took over the entire room, reaching the spot Logan and Kami stood. Kami paniced slightly, but then calmed herself. Now was not the time to be freaking out. It could be so much worse.

"Even in death," She stated slowly, "I will always be there."

He kissed her intensely as the flames swallowed them up, the roof caving in on them.


End file.
